This invention relates to a computer system including a failover configuration, and more particularly, to a technology for server switching including a procedure for determining a switching pattern for a server.
As a task recovery method to be used when a failure occurs in a server, there is switching means for a server (see, for example, JP 2006-163963 A, JP 2006-011781 A, and JP 2006-227770 A). As methods relating to effective use of a standby server in a failover configuration including such switching means for a server, there are known development and test in the standby server, and temporary allocation to a web server or the like.